Literally Falling For Her
by GreenNinja23
Summary: "Wait...I knock you down a flight of stairs and you're...asking me out?" If anyone were to ask how they met they'll tell you it was when he helped her carry the groceries. Or he simply just fell for her. You know, something normal. Percabeth One-Shot!


**So I have no idea where this idea came from. I was watching TV with my Papa and I glanced over at the stairs and BOOM! This was born. It may not be my best work but it's just a cute little distraction from my other stories. It's nice to just write something like this. **

**Let's say Annabeth and Percy around in their mid-twenties.**

**Disclamier: Don't own PJO guys.**

_**Warning: There is some cursing. **_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

* * *

I don't know what I did to deserve this. I was a good kid growing up. I did what my parents asked; I kept up my grades and I was relatively nice to my siblings. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve this.

Panicked thoughts rushed through me as I stared down horrified at his bruised and broken body.

_*Earlier that day*_

I don't understand bosses. They say they want the blueprints done by Thursday but when you give it to them Wednesday night they yell. Albert doesn't understand architecture at all. _I _should be the overseer but _no._

Grumbling to myself I pack up for the day and head to my car. I practically growled and shoved everyone out of my way on the journey there. I toss my pencils, designs and ruler into the front seat and slam the door behind me as I got in.

I pounded my head against the steering wheel in frustration. But of course the horn went off making me scream in surprise. Flushed with embarrassment I turned on my car and silently drove to the grocery store. I need food for my apartment.

0~0~0~0~0

"And of course I decide to carry all three bags up at once. _Oh I'll just set them down in the elevator! _Oh wait! The elevator isn't working! And you live on the fourth floor! You're just full of good ideas aren't you Annabeth?" I grumbled angrily to myself as I tried- and failed- to climb up the stairs leading up to my apartment.

I was only on the second floor. Plus it just added salt to the wound that I couldn't see anything in front of me. In order to hold all the bags at once I had to balance them in my hands and on my forearms. It wasn't working out to well.

"You know mumbling to yourself isn't going to help you get up the stairs." A male voice, laced with amusement commented behind me.

"Neither are smartass remarks." I replied monotonously.

The man chuckled but didn't say anything after so I continued up. I had moved maybe two steps up in the past ten minutes. But I had about twenty steps behind me so I must be close to the top!

"You're not even close to the top. You have around fifteen steps left." I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to throw my grocery bags at him.

I really need those Kit Kat bars…

"Can you go around me?" I asked irritably. There was surely enough room for him to scoot around me.

"There's a possibly. But it's not likely. I've been watching you try to get up these stairs for almost thirty minutes now. I'm too committed."

I was glaring at the brown paper material in front of my view since I couldn't see anything else. I couldn't even see the guy talking to me. Even if I could see he's behind me.

After another five minutes I managed to get up three more steps without dropping anything. I could hear the man's shoes against the metal stairs with each step I took. I sighed and blew some hair out of my mouth as I felt around for the next step.

"Can I just take one of your bags so we can get to our apartments?" His voice asked. I ignored him at first.

"No I got it." I spit out. "You can still go around me you know."

"But what's the fun in that? Besides my Mom raised a gentlemen. Let me help you."

I could feel cool fingers touch the skin on my arms and I jerked away. The feeling of his skin was surprising.

"No! I got it!" I yelled out. I don't want this guy touching me or my food.

"Geez lady just let me help you." I could feel the cool fingers reach out again.

Later on I'll regret this decision and honestly I don't know what I was thinking but when I felt his fingers again I yelped and swerved around, bags still in hand and knocked him over.

Two things happened.

I ended up dropping two of my bags, making the contents fly all over the floor. And the man, who I can now see has black hair and slightly tan skin, ended up tilting down towards the stairs. I dropped my bags reaching out to catch him.

But of course with my luck today, I didn't.

He ended up slipping on one of those little baby oranges. Some had bopped out of the bag. They're just so delicious that I'll forgive them later.

I could hear our screams combine as he fell. My arm was still reaching out for him though he had already tumbled down four steps already. I watched in stunned silence as he continued to groan and yelp as he hit each stair.

When he finally landed on the bottom he groaned in pain. After that a beat passed. It lasted only a second. But in that second there was blissful silence.

I don't know what I did to deserve this. I was a good kid growing up. I did what my parents asked; I kept up my grades and I was relatively nice to my siblings. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve this.

Panicked thoughts rushed through me as I stared down horrified at his bruised and broken body.

I finally came to my senses and set my last bag down before rushing down the stairs to him. Trying to fish my phone out of my pocket at the same time. When I reached him I was careful not to touch him. I placed the tips of my fingers against his arm to let him know I had reached him.

"Hey! Hey, you're okay. Hold on I'm calling for help." I explained in a rushed panic. As I hit those three numbers I felt the cold fingers again.

"Princess…Curls..." He whispered before he passed out.

Wincing I quickly explained to the lady on the phone the situation. Fifteen minutes later two paramedics were running up the stairs to us. When they got him up on the gurney one of them chuckled.

"Oh Percy what did you do this time?" I turned to him and placed my hand on his arm.

"Do you know him?" The medic nodded smiling. I glanced at his patch and saw him name was Grover.

"We go back. Don't worry Miss he'll be okay."

"Um…Okay but can I follow you guys? I um…I'm part of the reason he fell?" I explained meekly. Grover smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure. I would suggest picking up your food first."

Remembering my food I nodded and hurried to pick it up.

0~0~0~0~0

I walked into the hospital nervously playing with my fingers. I haven't been in a hospital since my step brothers were born. And that was ten years ago!

I had thrown the food in my apartment as Grover took Percy down the stairs. Not wanting to miss them I hurried back out to my car to follow them. I sat in my car for an hour before finally getting the nerve to go in.

I was sitting in a waiting room, my leg unable to stay still when Grover walked by. He actually passed me, froze then back pedaled. He smiled at me brightly.

"Hey Princess Curls!" My head snapped up so I could stare at him confused.

"Percy was in and out of it on the way here. He kept mumbling Princess Curls. Considering your hair and the situation…" He explained, quietly drifting off.

"Yeah I'm her. Percy called me that before he fainted. My name's Annabeth."

An awkward silence followed before a doctor walked out and called Grover over. He paused then gestured for me to follow. When we were standing by the doctor she pointed at me.

"Who's she?"

"She's Percy's girlfriend." I almost got whiplash from how quickly I looked over at him. I didn't even need to say anything my expression _clearly _said "Excuse me!?"

The doctor shrugged and looked down at her chart.

"Mr. Jackson suffered from a couple bruised ribs and a broken ankle. He has a few bruises on his back but other than that he's fine. And very lucky."

I sighed in relief as Grover shook his head smiling. He gestured to the double doors behind her.

"Can we see him?" She nodded.

"Yes go right ahead. We're going to be prescribing him some pain killers. He'll be able to go home tonight." I nodded and Grover led me to his room.

I paused at the closed door. I wasn't going to go in. Not yet anyway. Apparently that didn't settle well for Grover because he ended up shoving me into the door making it open and sending me crashing in.

I sheepishly smiled up at Percy from the floor. His eyebrows were raised but he was smiling. I stood up as quickly as I could and brushed the imaginary dust off myself. They really keep these hospitals clean.

"Hello." I said as calmly as I could. What else was I supposed to say? This is so awkward…

"Hey. Ever get those darn groceries up the stairs?"

"Yeah, only after you were put in the ambulance. Go figure."

I thought that would be the time for him to blow up at me but he smiled, and even chuckled before wincing and gripping his side. I rushed over to him and placed my hands on his bedside.

"I'm _so_ sorry about what happened Percy. I should have-"

"How do you know my name? I don't know your name. " I blushed nervously and pointed to the door.

"Oh! Um…I'm Annabeth. And um… Your friend Grover told me your name. He brought you here." I explained quietly. Percy smiled and shook his head.

"Damn. He's never going to let me live this down." I smiled sadly at him as he looked up at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

Percy shrugged lightly.

"Eh not a _terrible _way to end a Monday." He responded cheekily. I ended up giggling-against my best efforts- but he smiled.

When I stopped laughing I gazed down at him guiltily.

"Really though. I'm sorry. Is there anything- _Anything at all- _that I can do to make it up to you?"

Percy was quiet for a minute, his gaze on the cast on his ankle. Something flashed in his eyes as he looked back up at me. He nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Two things would actually be great."

I nodded instantly, happy he'll forgive me and he gently took my hand in his making me freeze surprised.

"I'll need somebody to help me around. And when I'm healed and have this stupid cast off I'll need somebody to accompany me to that new restaurant. You know the one five minutes from our apartment complex?"

My senses were going crazy. I was hyper aware of his cold fingers wrapped around my warm ones. I could feel my face radiating heat and I could hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Looking down into his, _wow _really green eyes I smiled softly.

"Wait...I knock you down a flight of stairs and you're…asking me out?"

Percy squeezed my hand and smiled cutely at me. He rested his head back on the pillow.

"What can I say? I guess I just fell for you."

* * *

**:3 **

**Obviously I left an opening for another chapter. Maybe I can make it a two or three shot or something. It's can be whatever! **


End file.
